Charms (class)
Charms is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unsurprisingly, it specialises in the teaching of charms. Even though mastering the science of charmwork is clearly essential to performing the greater part of magic, charmwork is seen as a "softer option" by some such as Augusta Longbottom who, incidentally, failed her Charms O.W.L.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Professor Filius Flitwick taught Charms for many years. It was rumoured that his expertise with charmwork made him a duelling champion. Class information ]] Charms is a required subject for all students in their first five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The spells learned in Charms class are taken from textbooks. Students are taught specific wand movements and proper pronunciation. Often students partner up in class to experiment on one another. Charms was Hermione Granger's favourite subject until she started Arithmancy in 1993.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the charms master]] In a student's fifth year they take the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. This exam contains a written portion and a practical portion. The written portion is made up of questions concerning the theory of charms and the practical is where students are judged upon the charms they can perform. Their O.W.L. scores decide what courses they'll be taking in their final years at Hogwarts. Only students who achieve a high O.W.L. score of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' may advance to N.E.W.T.-level. Professor Flitwick was one of the kinder teachers at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione often enjoyed a "nice chat" in this class. This was the class where they used the Muffliato Charm as well. Harry was on at least fairly good terms with Professor Flitwick, as the professor spoke with Harry about the "perfect" Summoning Charm he used in the Triwizard Tournament.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Sometimes, Professor Flitwick, after trying and failing to get the class to concentrate, would allow the class to play games. One of these instances was just before the Yule Ball. Location and time Classroom 2E is where Charms classes are taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it is located on the third floor, on the Charms Corridor. Classroom layout The classroom has three rows of desks, all facing the teacher's table, behind which sits a large upholstered chair with a high back. Two blackboards flank the teacher's table, and behind them is a small shelf with books and other objects, beneath a pair of windows.Pottermore Lesson times *First year **Tuesday (first period) **Thursday (first period) *Second year **Monday (unknown) **Thursday (second or third period) **Friday (morning) *Third year **Friday (second period) *Fourth year **Wednesday (morning) **Friday (third period) *Fifth year **Tuesday (second/third period) *Sixth year **Unknown *Seventh year **Monday (morning) Curriculum First year ]] *Levitation Charm *Wand-Lighting Charm *Lumos Solem *Fire-Making Spell *Softening Charm *Severing Charm *Unlocking Charm *Locking Spell *Mending Charm *Make a pineapple dance across a desk. Second year *Skurge Charm *Disarming Charm *Arresto Momentum *Avifors *Dancing Feet Spell *Engorgement Charm *Freezing Charm *General Counter-Spell *Memory Charm *Tickling Charm *Fire-Making Spell *Levitation Charm *Wand-Lighting Charm *Severing Charm *Unlocking Charm Third year *Cheering CharmHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter. 8 *Draconifors Spell *Lapifors Spell *Lumos Duo Charm *Mending Charm (Revision) *Seize and Pull Charm *Snufflifors Spell *Freezing Spell *Lumos Maxima *Levitation Charm (Revision) *Disarming Charm (Revision) Fourth year *Summoning Charm *Seize and Pull Charm (Revision) *Banishing Charm *Mending Charm (Revision) Fifth year *Banishing Charm (Revision) *Disarming Charm (Revision) *Fire-Making Spell (Revision) *Levicorpus Jinx *Levitation Charm (Revision) *Mending Charm (Revision) *Shield Charm *Stunning Spell *Substantive Charm *Summoning Charm (Revision) *Tickling Charm (Revision) *Silencing CharmHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Creating legs on teacups Sixth year *Non-verbal spells *Water-Making Spell *Turning vinegar into wine Known professors *Filius Flitwick Textbooks ]] *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 1-6, and presumably 7)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Grades Pass *Outstanding O *Exceeds Expectations E *Acceptable A Fail *Poor P *Dreadful D *Troll T O.W.L. The Charms O.W.L. contains both a written section and a practical where the students are judged on the charms they can perform. Written *Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) *Summoning Charm (Accio) *Cheering Charm *Counter-charm for hiccups Practical *Levitation Carm *Colour Change Charms (Colovaria) *Growth Charms *Take an egg cup and make it do some cartwheels Known O.W.L.s 100px-Alastor Moody Profile.jpg|Alastor Moody † AliciaSpinnet.PNG|Alicia Spinnet Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. † Bill-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-movies-17182060-1919-2560.jpg|Bill Weasley Cedric-Diggory-promo-pics-hufflepuff-28197938-365-520.jpg|Cedric Diggory † Dean ThomasDH2.jpg|Dean Thomas 20100111183429!Flitwick HBPoster Lighter.png|Filius Flitwick Fredo.jpg|Fred Weasley I † PHELPS2.jpg|George Weasley PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermione-granger-gallery5.jpg|Hermione Granger Kingsley7.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Leejordan OoTP.PNG|Lee Jordan Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks † percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Ron-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows.jpg|Ron Weasley SeamusFinnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling stated: '' "I see Charms as a slightly lighter subject than transfiguration which is very hard work. With Charms there would be a little more leeway for a little more personal creativity — ''Transfiguration you have to get it exactly right, Transfiguration is more scientific." '' J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall, 26 June 2003 *In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all appear to have passed their O.W.L.s, despite the fact that they weren't mentioned to have done so in the books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Sortilèges it:Incantesimi ru:Заклинания Category:Hogwarts subjects